Reina de la secundaria
by Eifi-Copper
Summary: En la escuela secundaria Eterna eligen una reina de la escuela cada año, May, Leaf y sobre todo Hikari adoran la idea y participan, a manera de juego los chicos inscriben a Misty, la cual no esta muy contenta con la idea ¿quien ganara?. Descontinuada.
1. Todo empezo por una broma

"Me perdi la primera hora! no puede ser!, no puedo llegar tarde!!" Gritaba desesperada una chica con ojos azul zafiro mientras corría calle abajo esquivando las personas en su camino, su pelo castaño en dos coletas se movía alocadamente y su pañoleta roja no se soltaba solo por que estaba bien atada en su cabeza, una beautifly la seguía volando a la misma velocidad

"Te dije que tenias que poner la alarma mas temprano!" Exclamo igual de preocupada la beautifly, realmente la chica ya había perdido al primera hora de clases

"Lo se Maraya, lo se!" Dijo la chica con una gotita "Pero ahora no es hora de eso" La chica volvió su vista al frente y vio una edificación no muy grande de color verde oscuro "Ahí esta! ya casi llego!"

La chica llego a la entrada la cual tenía un letrero que decía 'Escuela secundaria Eterna' Sin embargo ella entro derecho, corrió por el pasillo, el cual estaba vació y llego al salón que decía 9º, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y timidez y vio que todos los alumnos del salón y la profesora la estaban viendo, la chica puso cara de espanto y asombro "Eh… p-perdonen la tardanza… pu-puedo pasar?" Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Señorita Balance… tardanza? Faltan 10 minutos para que acabe la clase" Dijo en un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza la profesora que tenia un vestido largo de color negro y largo cabello amarillo "Pasa y siéntate que estaba hablando de algo importante"

La chica asintió avergonzada y camino rápidamente al único asiento libre, al final del salón al lado de un chico peliverde, su beautifly siguiéndola fiel, cuando May coloco su bolso e iba a sentarse cuando escucho la voz del chico de pelo verde "Como siempre tarde, eh May?... tienes suerte de que la profesora Cinthya sea amable" Dijo burlonamente, May le echo mirada asesina

"Cállate Drew si?" Dijo y tomo asiento, Maraya, su pokedaimonium, tomo forma de skitty y se sentó sobre la mesa, mirando al pokedaimonium de Drew en la misma posición pero en forma de poochyena, May trataba de ver que era lo 'importante' de lo que hablaba la profesora, después de todo ella no solo era su profesora de ataque y defensa sino también su profesora guía

"Bien alumnos, como todos sabrán cada año elegimos una reina aquí en la escuela secundaria Eterna… la elección de la reina se realizara el viernes de la próxima semana, el día de hoy nominaran a las chicas que quieran participar asi que… alguien quiere?" Pregunto la profesora luego de explicar, es cierto, como en cualquier otra secundaria se elegiría a la reina de la secundaria, era una ceremonia donde las chicas se ponían lindas, se arreglaban y todo lo demás para ser coronadas 'reinas' algunas les agradaba esa idea

"Yo me apunto!" Dijo extendiendo la mano una chica de ojos azul zafiro y pelo azul marino, su pokedaimoium una pachirisu en su hombro, ella era una de las chicas mas coquetas de la secundaria y… había que admitir que mas de uno estaba tras ella

"Bien Hikari!" Dijo la profesora escribiendo en al pizarra blanca el nombre de la chica "Alguien mas?" Pregunto girándose con el marcador en mano, May alzo la mano

"Yo también me apunto!" May no era tan coqueta como otras pero le gustaba verse bonita y siempre le intereso eso de reina de la secundaria, la profesora una vez más escribió el nombre de May en la pizarra

"Vaya, vaya… la señorita tardanzas quiere ser reina" Dijo en tono burlón Drew con una sonrisa victoriosa, May simplemente lo ignoro pero le envió una mirada de rabia de reojo

"También YO!" Grito animada una chica de pelo castaño largo y ojos verdes alzando la mano, comos siempre con un carácter hiperactivo, su pokedaimonium un bulbasaur que alzo su látigo con una sonrisa como su dueña

"Wow Calma Leaf" Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Si, no queremos que tropiezas y caigas tan torpemente como ayer!" Grito desde atrás un chico, estaba sentado al lado de Drew, tenia el pelo marrón y erizado

"Señor Oak, nada de burlarse de la señorita Green" Dijo la profesora en reprenda mientas escribía el nombre de la chica en la pizarra

"Oye Gary, ya dejala tranquila!" Dijo una chica de pelo magenta en dos colas y ojos azules, una espeon estaba sentada a su lado "Ni que te gustara Leaf" agrego en voz baja

"Ya Sakura" Dijo la profesora "Ahora, mas nadie?" pregunto estando segura de que esas serian todas las nominadas del salón

En uno de los asientos de la penúltima fila un chico de pelo negro estaba molestando a otro de sus compañeros "Vamos Shinji… no copie la clase de geografia porque el profesor Falkner da sueño cuando habla" Dijo como excusa al chico de pelo morado sentado a su derecha, el cual hacia lo mejor posible por ignorarlo "Préstame tu cuaderno, lo copio rápido y así podré estudiar para el examen" Pidió

"Estudies o no sacaras un 01 en la prueba Ash" Dijo Gary, desde atrás de el mientras le arrojaba una bola de papel en la cabeza

"Grr…" Ash detestaba que Gary lo molestara, dirigió su mirada al frente resignado y vio los nombres en la pizarra… de repente se le vino una idea a la mente "Profesora nomine a Misty también!" Dijo en voz alta

Una chica de pelo naranja y ojos verde-azulados se erizo de repente, era Misty, a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas y seguramente no iba a participar, pero al parecer Ash tenia otros planes

"Alguien mas secunda esa opinión?" Pregunto la profesora, Gary, al igual que Ash, adoraba fastidiar a las chicas así que alzo la mano también

"Si, profesora, creo que seria gran idea" Dijo con sonrisa victoriosa y mirada cómplice a Ash

"Q-que, pero yo!" Grito Misty, estaba a punto de hacer objeción cuando

"Si, nomínela también!" Dijo Drew alzando la mano, Shinji, Hikari, Leaf y May hicieron lo mismo

"Bueno, en ese caso Misty también" Dijo la profesora sin tomar a la propia Misty en cuenta

"Profesora pero yo…-"

"RIIIIIIIIING!" Sonó la campana del colegio mencionando que la hora de clase había acabado y que las esperanzas de Misty de NO participar estaban destruidas

"Bien, mañana las nominadas deben venir muy bonitas para que se haga la votación!" Dijo con una sonrisa la profesora Cinthya, su pokedaimonium, llamado Sinnoh, un chimchar, se monto en su hombro, la profesora tomo sus cosas y salio "Adiós alumnos, nos vemos mañana!"

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula, era hora del desayuno asi que se dirigían a la cafetería antes de la cola fuera enorme, Misty sin embargo se dirigió al final del salón donde May recogía sus cosas con Maraya otra vez como beautifly, Shinji iba a la salida con Koterux, su pokedaimonium, un turtwig, caminando tras el, Misty se dirigió molesta hacia ash y Gary quienes estaban muertos de risa, Shigua en sus brazos como azurrill, una expresión molesta también esta en su cara "Por que demonios hicieron eso!?" Grito furiosa

"Aww vamos, fue divertido" Dijo Ash limpiándose una lagrima de tanta risa

"Si, tómalo como venganza" Dijo Zuiito, su pokedaimonium pikachu riendo también

"Todas tus amigas entraron, porque no tu también?, no te ibas a quedar solita" Dijo Gary con burla "Como sea, me voy antes de que la cafetería se llene y tengamos que comer pokeblock puros" Dijo parándose, Kouichi, su growlithe siguiéndole

"Oye espérame!" Dijo Ash mientras se paraba y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas "Hey… o Maldición! Shinji no me presto la materia de geografia, como se supone que estudiare para el examen!?" Se pregunto primero molesto y luego resignado "Oye Misty, tienes la clase pasada de geografia?" Le preguntó a la chica pelinaranja al frente de el

"Si"

"…"

"…"

"Y bien?"

"Y bien que?"

"Me la vas a prestar?"

"No"

"Pero tu dijiste que-"

"Preguntaste si tenia la clase pasada, si la tengo, no preguntaste si te la prestaría, no lo haré" Dijo Misty de ojos cerrados algo arrogante "Por mi como si te raspa el profesor Falkner"

"Por que!?" Pregunto Ash alarmado, Misty era su última esperanza

"Tómalo como venganza!" Dijo Shigua, Misty se dio media vuelta y salio del salón

---------------------------

"Hay se los juro, no entiendo como pudieron hacer eso… y ustedes no ayudaron nada!" Dijo molesta Misty mientras revolvía el puré de papa con el tenedor, Shigua no había tocado ninguno de su pokeblock solo estaba ahí sentada

"Bueno, nosotras figuramos que seria divertido que tu también participaras y… después de tantos votos obviamente quedaste nominada" Dijo Hikari mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco Lorell comía un poffin azul claro muy contenta

"Pero a mi no me gusta este ridículo concurso, no voy a participar" Dijo Misty

"Awww vamos" Dijeron Leaf y May que hasta el momento estaban comiendo como locas

"No y cuando digo que no es no" Dijo Misty cerrando los ojos y llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca, pero alguien puso una mano en su hombro desde atrás

"Por que no?, será divertido, creo que jamás te hemos visto en vestido, apenas en faldas y largas" Dijo Gary apareciendo desde atrás de ella, Kouchi en su hombro como pidgey

"A diferencia de cierta persona que usa faldas demasiado cortas" Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa victoriosa hacia Hikari, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y Koterux estaba en su hombro como starly, Hikari simplemente le echo mirada asesina

"No me voy a vestir solo para este concurso y para que querría ser yo reina de la secundaria?" Dijo Misty

"No lo se, para probar que si tienes un lado femenino?" Dijo Gary

"Que insinúas?" Pregunto Molesta

"Que si lo tienes… nunca lo demuestras"

"Pero igual, no me convencerán… todo es culpa tuya y de Ash… yo jamás quise entrar en esto… a propósito donde esta Ash?"

"Y Drew?" Dijo May

"Se preocupan mucho por sus novios" Dijo Gary

"Ash debe estar por ahí, tratando de averiguar como no raspar en el examen de geografia del profesor Falkner, cosa que es imposible ya que el examen es la próxima hora" Dijo Shinji

"Y Drew adivinen" Dijo Gary con una risita

"Oh dios" Dijeron todas en un suspiro "Atrapado con sus locas fans de 8º" Dijo May con un toque molesto

"Celos!" Dijo Leaf con una sonrisa

"C-claro que no!" Dijo May con una mirada asesina a su amiga, Las cuatro chicas adoraban hacer pijamadas y gracias a una de ella, en la que jugaron a verdad o reto, se descubrió que a Misty le gusta Ash, a May le gusta Drew, a Leaf Gary y a Hikari Shinji, todas prometieron que no se lo dirían a nadie, pero May no podía creer que Leaf abriría la boca

"Cálmate, solo bromeo" Dijo Leaf con una gotita, entendiendo el mensaje de May

"RIIIIIIING!"

"Genial, hora de entrar a clases" Dijo Leaf con mala cara "Detesto los exámenes"

"Oh vamos, será fácil, es_ geografía_ Leaf" Dijo Misty parándose "Al menos estudiaste no como-" Misty fue interrumpida por un grito

"Ahhh!! sonó el timbre y no estudie que hago, que hago!?" Todos pusieron una gotita al ver a un desesperado Ash atravesar los pasillos

"Sip, el perdedor es historia" Dijo Paul tranquilo caminando hacia su salón de clases, todos se miraron entre si, se alzaron de hombros y lo siguieron


	2. La representante del 9º

**Ok, lo siento mucho, en el capi anterior se me olvido poner una explicación pero de ahora en adelante estarán… para ustedes, la explicación de los "pokedaimonium"**

**Alguna vez vieron la película "La brújula dorada" Si? Entonces es fácil, es la mezcla de un daimonium y un pokemon**

**No? Bueno… les explico, un daimonium (o dymonium) es una criatura que siempre acompaña a los humanos ya que se dice que son sus espiritus o almas, un daimonium no puede alejarse de su dueño, los daimonium tiene formas de animales, los de los niños pueden cambiar de forma y normalmente se les ve como gatos, perros, conejos, ardillas, ratones y animales pequeños mientras que los de los adultos solo pueden tener una forma y normalmente son animales como tigres, perros grandes, etc, también es cierto que, lo que sufra un daimonium lo sufrirar el humano y viceversa**

**Sin embargo en esta historia hay tres cosas diferentes, 1) no tienen forma de animales sino de pokemon, 2) todos los pokedaimonium pueden cambar de forma, incluidos los adultos, a casi todos los pokemon, a excepción de legendarios, a los cuales solo pueden transformarse los de las personas mas fuertes o importantes y 3) con los pokedaimonium lo que sufra uno no lo sufrirá el humano (imagínense una batalla pokemon, el pokemon recibe el golpe y el humano también… auch)**

**Sin mas preangulos el capitulo 2…**

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh por dios, no puedo creer lo fácil que estuvo eso" Dijo Misty mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores con May y Hikari

"Si, por favor la respuesta de la 5 no podía estar mas facil" Dijo Hikari

"Obvio que Ciudad Snowpoint!" Dijeron las tres, nombrando la respuesta correcta, luego se rieron y abrieron los locker preparándose para su próxima clase, Deporte

"Hikari que vas a hacer esta tarde?" Pregunto May mientras se colocaba su chor verde

"Hmmm… no se, creo que prepararme para lo de mañana ya saben" Respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su corta falda azul marino en el locker

"Bueno, para que fuera a tu casa a pedirte el cuaderno prestado, ya sabes para copiar la clase de la profesora Cinthya" Dijo May colocándose los zapatos deportivos negros con verde

"Oh, no tienes por que preocuparte" Dijo Hikari mientras se hacia una cola de caballo alta "La profesora solo nos dio una recopilación de la clase pasada para el examen del miércoles" Agrego

"Oh bueno, gracias a dios que es jueves" Dijo May acomodándose la pañoleta, verde esta vez, "tendremos un fin de semana entero para descansar"

"Hablando de fin de semana" Dijo una chica pelirroja entrando también a cambiarse "Aun esta en pie el plan de mañana?" Pregunto mientras abría su locker

"No lo se Nozomi, todo dependerá del día de mañana" Respondió Leaf colocándose una visera sobre su cola alta

"Que cosa?" Pregunto una chica de pelo azul celeste en dos coletas con un totodile en brazos seguida de Sakura y su espeon Akada

"Nada importante Marina, la pijamaza de Leaf" Dijo Misty parándose

"Nada importante? claro que es importante, se supone que nos divertiríamos mucho, no la pueden cancelar!" Dijo alarmada mientras se ponía su chor y luego se quitaba la falda

"Calma Marina" Dijo Sakura con una gotita

"No! Marina tiene razón no la voy a cancelar chicas no se preocupen!" Dijo Leaf parándose y extendiendo el puño decidida

"Asi se habla!" Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa una chica con pelo marrón en dos coletas de manera similar a May pero con ojos rojos

"Sapphire donde estabas?" Pregunto May

"Nah…Hablando con el profesor Falkner sobre un problema, nada importante" Dijo la chica mientras movía la mano negando

"Pues ya estamos listas" Dijo Sakura "Así que… adiós" Agrego saliendo del vestidor seguida de todas las demás chicas, Sapphire quedo sola, suspiro y miro a Atxie, su torchick

"Bueno, mejor nos movemos"

-------------

"Hey chicos!" Grito Leaf con una sonrisa en dirección a los chicos que ya estaban todos agrupados en el patio

"Y que tal les pareció el examen?" Pregunto Sakura "Para mi estuvo súper fácil" Dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura y cerrando los ojos

"Bromeas?!" Exclamo Ash con tono histérico, apenas y respondí 3 preguntas, el resto fue 'profesor: Falkner Hayato. Alumno: Ash ketchum' mas nada" Todos se le quedaron viendo en silencio por un momento

"O…k" Dijo Marina

"Hey chicos!" Aparecieron corriendo Sapphire, dos chicos con pelo marrón rojizo, un chico de pelo blanco y uno de pelo negro con una gorra al revés y un gran mechón de pelo al frente

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer May no es la única que llega tarde, Richie, Kengo, Brendan y Kenta entran en esa categoría" Dijo Drew a burla

"Jaja muy gracioso" Dijo como sarcasmo Brendan mientras trataba de recuperara el aliento "Al menos yo-" Antes de que Brendan pudiera decir algo mas sonó un chillón pito que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos, incluyendo los pokedaimonium

"Buenos días alumnos!" Dijo con una sonrisa y muy segura la profesora, tenia una malla sin mangas azul marino con negro, guantes del mismo color y un pantalón blanco con detalles en rosado, el mismo color de su pelo

"Buenos días profesora Maylene" Respondieron los alumnos, sin mucho animo

"El dia de hoy trabajaremos circuito!" Dijo la profesora aun con una gran sonrisa, Tobari, su pokedaimonium un lucario parado a su lado "Las chicas Luxray, los chicos Manectrick 20 vueltas a la cancha" Anuncio

"20!?" Exclamaron todos

"Si, y luego comenzaremos con el circuito, en marcha, en marcha!" Exclamaba con gran alegría Maylene poniendo las manos en la cintura, luego tomo el pito y lo volvió a sonar, una vez mas todos se taparon los oídos y luego comenzaron a trotar por el borde de la cancha mientras todos los pokedaimonium de los chicos se transformaban en manectrick y las de las chicas en luxray y comenzaban a correr también

"Gracias a dios esta es la ultima clase" Dijo Hikari, odiaba sudarse en deporte, era la ultima de todo el grupo, de primero iban Shinji, Nozomi y Marina

"Ultima? que hay de biología?" Pregunto Ash

"Um… Ash, la profesora Gardenia dijo que ella no podría venir hoy" Dijo May

"Oh, no lo recordaba" Dijo Ash con cara de 'se me había olvidado'

"Oye de pana que eres torpe" Dijo Brendan trotando hasta colocarse a su altura

---------------------

"Uff alfin, creí que nunca acabaría este dia" Dijo Misty tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida del vestidor "Bueno… adiós chicas" Dijo y luego se fue, escuchando en el camino un coro de 'adiós' Salio del liceo y no le impresiono ver a los chicos "Adiós Chicos!" Dijo despidiéndose sin detenerse

"Si, hasta mañana, espero que te vaya bien en el concurso a ver si quedas de reina del liceo!" Grito Gary a burla

"Ya dije que no participare en eso!" Grito ella siguiendo su camino, Shigua como vaporeon siguiéndola

"Vaya… enserio no participara" Dijo Gary un tanto fastidiado

"Amenos…" Dijo Drew dando a entender que tenía un plan en mente

"Amenos de que?" dijo Gary volteando a ver al chico de pelo verde, Ash también volteo

"Amenos de que el Sr. 01 en geografía llame a sus hermanas y les cuente del concurso, ella seguro que vestirán a Misty y todo lo demás, siendo como son" Dijo Drew

"Cierto…" Dijeron Ash y Gary con mirada cómplice, enseguida Ash saco su celular, Zuiito rió malicioso desde su hombro…

------ Al día siguiente en la mañana-----

*Porque dios porque? que te he hecho yo?* Pensaba Misty mientras entraba al liceo, todos se le quedaban viendo, estáticos

"Vaya Misty te ves muy bien!" Escucho el grito de Ash, con un pequeño toque de burla

"Tu tuviste que ver con esto verdad!?" Grito Misty molesta al acercarse a Gary, Ash, Drew y Shinji, llevaba el pelo suelto por los hombros, un vestido manga larga azul celeste hasta la altura de las rodillas y unas joyas a la cintura de color naranja, además de unas sandalias azul celeste, shigua como azurrill en sus brazos

"Oye pero si te ves muy bien" Dijo Gary, esta vez no tenia tono de burla en su voz

"Si claro, espero que se hayan divertido, fueron ustedes que llamaron a mis hermanas y le contaron todo verdad?" Pregunto ella aun molesta

"En realidad todo fue idea de Drew" Dijo Ash señalando al chico "Pero si… y… fue buena idea" Dijo Ash, sonrojándose un poco, en eso se escucho un montón de gritos por parte de los chicos y silbidos a manera de piropos, Hikari se acercaba hacia los chicos

"Hola Misty! vaya pero que bien te ves" Exclamo con una sonrisa

"No tanto como tu" Murmuro Koterux, gracias a dios nadie lo escucho

"Pues tu te ves fantástica" Respondió la pelinaranja un poco apenada, Hikari traía un vestido manga larga, por arriba negro, la falda, tan corta como siempre azul celeste al igual que las mangas, botas negras por debajo de las rodillas y su pelo ligeramente ondulado cayendo por su espalda, lorell como de costumbre montada en su hombro como pachirisu

"Y todos esos gritos?" Pregunto Nozomi acercándose, ella tenía la ropa normal del liceo

"Oh ya sabes, todos esos imbéciles que quieren una cita con Hikari" Respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo Shinji

"Me suena a celos!" Exclamo Leaf llegando en 'no-se-que' momento y apareciendo desde atrás de Shinji con una gran sonrisa

"Leaf d-de donde saliste?!" Pregunto confundido, sorprendido y sonrojado Gary

"Ah acabo de llegar" Replico ella con una sonrisa, tenia el pelo suelto una camisa manga larga verde claro, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, un collar con su nombre, una falda beige y sandalias verde claro

"Bien, al parecer la señorita tardanzas volverá a llegar tarde" Dijo Drew mirando la hora en su celular, faltaban 7 minutos para entrar a la primera clase

"Cuando no?" Suspiro Nozomi

"Oigan chicos!!" Grito May desde lejos, saludando con la mano mientras llegaba, llevaba un vestido por las rodillas manga larga en tonalidades naranja y rojo con unas botas altas negras, su cabello en dos moños a diferencia de las coletas y sin la pañoleta

"Bien, esta vez no llegaste tarde, pero casi lo hiciste, como siempre tardándose en tonterías" Dijo Drew sonriendo victorioso

"No me tardo en tonterías" Dijo indignada May "me tarde un poco porque me estaba arreglando… o acaso ahora dirás que no estoy bonita?" Pregunto con ojitos llorosos, todos miraron a Drew

"Eh… pues" Drew no podía decir que no, no estaría siendo sincero y además… esos ojitos… "S-si te ves muy bonita" Respondió girando la vista y sonrojándose un poco

"Awwww" Dijeron las chicas mientras que Drew fruncía el ceño y se sonrojaba aun mas, los chicos solo se rieron

"RIIIIING!!"

"Ya… vamos a los salones" Dijo drew iniciando marcha un poco fastidiado, las chicas seguían riendo por lo bajo y May estaba callada y sonrojada

---------------------

"Me duele la cabeza!" Se quejaban Leaf y May, según ellas, no habían entendido NADA de la clase de matemática de la profesora Jasmine Mikan y su ampharos Olivine no ayudaba

"Hay por favor, fueron solo ecuaciones de raiz cuadrada" Dijo Misty tranquila "Lo que hace que me duela la cabeza es el echo de caminar con estas sandalias

"Hay Misty que poco estilo" Dijo Hikari cruzada de brazos

"Bla bla bla, tu estas acostumbrada a esto Hikari, yo no!" Se quejo mirando a la chica a su lado, la cual caminaba como una modelo "Gracias a dios luego de el desayuno viene la clase con al profesora Cinthya y luego me cambiare" Agrego

"Te que?!" Exclamaron las otras tres

"Me cambiare" Repitió "En mi morral tengo el uniforme" Las otras tres pusieron una expresión de 'hablas enserio?' "No me voy a quedar con este vestido" Dijo ella

"Oh si lo harás!" Dijeron las tres

----------

**Ok, como en cada capitulo vienen las explicaciones, el de esta oportunidad serán los alumnos, si, como podrán ver decidi que TODOS los alumnos de 9º fueran personajes principales, estos son, los estudiantes de 9º **

**Persona/Pokedaimonium**

**Sayo Sakura/Akada**

**Green Leaf/Kamo**

**Crystal Marina/Wani-wani**

**Berlitz Hikari/Lorell**

**Waterflower Misty/Shigua**

**Kido Nozomi/Nekaru**

**Balance May/Maraya**

**Touka Sapphire/Atxie**

**Hiroshie Richie/Sparky**

**Oak Gary/Kouchi**

**Gold Kenta/Spear**

**Ikari Shinji/Koterux**

**Ketchum Ash/Zuiito**

**Kongobara Kengo/Shirai**

**De la Rousse Drew/Starglow**

**Yuuki Brendan/Lainsen**


	3. La ganadora es 9º a cargo del show!

"Hola alumnos, que tal están hoy?" Pregunto animada la profesora Cinthya entrando al salón, los chicos apenas y respondieron "Bueno, espero que estén listos para escoger a la alumna que representara a 9º grado en la elección de la reina" Agrego, Sinnoh como monferno traía una caja pequeña de cartón y un montón de papelitos adentro, rápidamente repartió los papelitos a todos los alumnos "Las candidatas al frente por favor" Dijo, mientras Sinnoh repartía los papelitos, Leaf, May, Misty y Hikari se pararon al frente "Ahora en los papelitos escriben la chica por la que votan"

Todos comenzaron a escribir mientras que las chicas se veían algo inseguras, Sinnoh espero un momento y cuando todos habían terminado comenzó a pasar otra vez por el salón, los demás pokedaimonium colocaban los votos en la caja, Sinnoh volvió al escritorio y le dio la caja a Cinthya

"Ahora a contar los votos!" Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Sinnoh tomo el marcador y se paro frente a la pizarra, Cinthya tomo un papel y lo leyó "Hikari!" Sinnoh marco 'Hikari' en la pizarra, otro papel "Leaf!" y Sinnoh marco

Asi siguió diciendo uno por uno hasta que todos los votos estaban contados, increíblemente, cada candidata tenia cuatro puntos "Parece que por decisión de los alumnos no tenemos un veredicto, así que, la decisión de las propias candidatas lo terminara todo" Dijo Cinthya viendo a las cuatro chicas

Una voz desde al fondo del salón se escucho "Si, ahorita viene y cada una vota por si misma" Las cuatro candidatas trataron de buscar al dueño de la voz, pero Hikari estaba casi segura de que había sido Kengo

"Misty, por quien votas?" Dijo Cinthya haciendo gesto hacia Leaf, Hikari y May

"Hmmm…." Misty lo pensó por un momento "Por… Hikari" Sinnoh marco otro voto a Hikari, las otras tres candidatas sonrieron cómplices

"May y tu?"

"Por Misty" Misty volteo a ver a May con expresión de 'Que?!'

"Hikari?"

"Misty" Dijo muy segura

"Hmm… y Leaf?"

"Misty" Dijo con una risita

"Bueno parece entonces que los votos están hechos, nuestra candidata a reina del liceo es Misty!" Dijo Cinthya con una sonrisa moviendo la chica al centro del salón, esta solo le atino a sonrojarse, todos los alumnos aplaudieron "Bien, pueden sentarse… Eh… alguien puede botar esto?" Pregunto con una gotita sosteniendo la cajita con todos los votos

"Yo profesora!" Dijo Nozomi alzando al mano, tomo la caja, salio del salón y unos segundos después volvió con ella vacía

"Bien, ahora, tengo que decirles otra cosita" Dijo Cinthya con ese tonito de que vas a decir algo pequeño e insignificante, cuando en realidad vas a decir algo muy importante "Los demás profesores guía y yo nos reunimos para elegir quien iba a organizar el acto este año y… 9º fue el elegido" Dijo con gotita y sonrisa nerviosa

"Queeee?!" Exclamaron todos

"Oh genial, alfin nuestra banda podrá tocar!" Grito animado Ash

"Olvídalo, nosotros tocaremos!" Grito Leaf volteándose para ver al chico

"Chicos, chicos calma" Dijo Cinthya aun "Debemos elegir quien hará que cosa en el acto" Se paro del escritorio, tomo el marcador que Sinnoh tenia y escribió en la pizarra el nombre de todos "Bien, ahora necesitamos alguien que se encargue primero que nada de la decoración y el programa" Sakura alzo la mano

"Me gustaría intentarlo, tengo muchas ideas"

"Yo también puedo ayudarla" Dijo Richie

"Profesora!" Dijo Leaf apresurada "Nosotras podemos tocar!?"

"Claro Leaf pero… su banda no incluye a Misty?" Pregunto, Leaf volteo a ver a la chica, al igual que May y Hikari

"Si pero… nos la arreglaremos sin ella!" Exclamo, lo que ella en realidad quería era que SU banda tocara, no la de Ash y compañía

"No, ustedes no pueden tocar si les falta una integrante!" Grito Ash "Los chicos y yo tocaremos!"

Oviamente esto rompió en una discusión entre Ash y Leaf, los demás, solo veían, hasta que la profesora los detuvo

"Srta. Green Sr. Ketchum, ambas bandas pueden tocar si?" Dijo al profesora calmando a ambos chicos "Escuchen lo básico seria el opening, luego las candidatas con ropa casual, luego una intervención, candidatas con traje de gala, otra intervención, candidatas con sus demostraciones y finalmente la coronación" Explico

"Opening!" Grito Ash alzando la mano, Leaf le lanzo mirada de odio y Shinji que ya no había aguantado mas le dio un golpe en la cabeza (Gary y Drew solo se limitaron a las miradas asesinas)

Pero rápidamente la chica alzo la suya también "Las otras dos intervenciones" Todos suspiraron y pusieron una gotita al estilo anime mientras que la profesora ponía en 'entretiempos' a May, Leaf, Hikari, Ash, Drew, Gary y Shinji

"Profesora, puedo encargarme del sonido?" pregunto Kenta

"Claro"

"Y yo de la iluminación, haré que toco luzca muy hermoso" Dijo Marina con una sonrisa

"Bien, vamos a necesitar un presentador" Dijo Cinthya, Leaf alzo la mano

"Profesora, porque no Nozomi y Kengo?, ellos fueron los presentadores de nuestra graduación de 6º grado" Dijo la chica de pelo castaño volteando a ver a los dos nombrados

"Supongo que si" Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

"Cuenten conmigo!" Exclamo Kengo

"Profesora, si no hay alguien que controle todo se volvera un caos, pido ser agente de seguridad!" Dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa victoriosa

"Yo también!" Dijo Brendan

"Bien, entonces… supongo que ya todos tienen una tarea… ahora, cualquier duda que tengan, algo en lo que quieran ayuda, pueden pedirme a mi o a cualquier otro profesor, el evento se realizara claro esta en el escenario del liceo… a ver… que mas?..."

"RIIIIING!"

"Wow tan rápido paso la hora?" Dijo Cinthya, ella misma estaba confundida "Bueno, supongo que nos vemos el próximo miércoles para el examen, no se olviden, estudien" Dijo la profesora recogiendo sus cosas mientras todos los alumnos salían del salón

"Viste en la que nos metiste Leaf?!" Pregunto histérica May "Como se supone que nuestra banda toque si nos falta una integrante?"

"Bueno, pero yo quiero tocar" Dijo Leaf con berrinche

"Chicas chicas, arreglamos eso en la pijamada de esta noche, estoy segura de que las demás tendrán buenas ideas, ahora debemos preocuparnos por nuestra próxima clase, nos toca con el profesor Wallace Mikuri!" Dijo emocionada Hikari, ella amaba las clases de coordinación de profesor Wallace "Y a lo mejor, quien sabe?, pongan a Shinji otra vez en ridículo" Dijo con una risita, en la clase pasada de Coordinación a Shinji el toco hacer una demostración y no supo, además de que es la única clase en la que lleva mala nota

"Si, pues tu talvez caigas a mis pies de nuevo en clase de Denji" Dijo Shinji desde unos poco metros, dirigiéndose a su casillero, las otras tres chicas comenzaron a reír y cuando Shinji se fue decidieron seguir hablando

"Si, después de coordinación viene la clase de batallas con el profesor Volkner Denji, me encanta ese profesor y también Nagisa su pokedaimonium" Dijo Leaf

"Pero hey… Hikari no necesita perder una batalla para 'caer a los pies de Shinji' ya lo hace" Dijo riendo Misty, lo que hizo que las demás rieran y Hikari se sonrojara

"Oigan! no es divertido" Dijo Hikari sonrojada

"Como sea, a clases" Dijo Leaf riendo por lo bajo

---por la noche-------

Ya iba a iniciar la pijamada en casa de leaf, Misty, May, Marina, Nozomi y Hikari ya estaban allá. Hikari y Leaf estaban sentadas de piernas cruzadas en la cama de leaf con la laptop de Hikari revisando las músicas de la banda de las chicas a ver cual tocarían para el acto, Lorell y Kamo estaban como pachirisu y squirtle en sus piernas respectivamente. Marina y May estaban las dos sentadas en la misma silla frente a la computadora de Leaf tonteando en Internet, wani-wani y maraya descansaban como totodile y skitty en el suelo

Nozomi, estaba acostada boca abajo en el suelo escuchando música con su MP3 por un auricular mientras que Nekaru como glameow tenía el otro y Misty simplemente estaba acostada de ojos cerrados, shigua a su lado como azurill, estaban esperando que llegaran las demás, de repente suena el timbre

"Yo voy" Dijo la pelinaranja parándose y saliendo de la habitación, realmente no era la gran cosa si lo decía o no ya que los padres de Leaf no estaban en casa y sus amigas estaban tan ocupadas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Misty con shigua en brazos regreso con Sakura seguida de Akada como espeon y Sapphire con atxie como torchick en brazos "Bien chicas, ahora si podemos empezar la pijamada!" Dijo animada de que porfin harían algo

"Excelente!" Dijo Hikari mientras ella y leaf alzaban la vista, apagaron y guardaron la laptop "Empecemos por jugar verdad o reto!" Dijo mientras todas se sentaban en un círculo en el suelo, cada una había traído diferentes cosas para jugar verdad o reto

"Empiezo Yo!" Dijo Sapphire "Nozomi, verdad o reto?"

"Reto" Dijo Nozomi cruzándose de brazos muy segura

"Ok, tienes que… comer 5 cucharadas llenas de comida de perro" Dijo Sapphire riendo por lo bajo, mientras localizo un paquete de perrarina en el suelo

Nozomi suspiro "Bien" tomo la cuchara, la lleno de comida de perro y se la llevo a la boca, las demás riendo de lleno, luego de la quinta cucharada Nozomi puso mala cara pero trago "Ugh" Dijo sacando la lengua, nekaru ponía muy mala cara "Que asco… bien Misty, verdad o reto?"

"También iré con el reto" Dijo Misty muy segura de si

"Tienes que ir al baño y… hacerte un top de papel higiénico. Y vestirlo hasta que se acabe el juego" Dijo Nozomi "Oh si, y sin sostén" Agrego, las demas chicas siguieron riendo hasta que la puerta del baño se cerro "Danos la siguiente mientras estas ahí adentro!" Le grito

"Esta bien… ummm Hikari, verdad o reto?" Pregunto la chica de pelo naranja desde adentro del baño

"No soy como ustedes dos, yo voy con la verdad" Dijo Hikari, esperando por su pregunta, en eso Misty salio del baño con todo el torso enrollado en papel higiénico. Las demás solo rieron

"Muy bien… muy bien" Dijo Misty tratando de calmar a sus amigas mientras se sentaba "Hikari sabemos que estas enamorada de Shinji pero… planeas decírselo pronto?" Todas las chicas voltearon a la peliazul-medianoche

"Bueno…" Dijo Hikari, tratando de no sonrojarse, lorell actuaba algo nerviosa "Lo haría pero, desafortunadamente a mi no me gusta ese grosero, arrogante y frío imbecil"

"Mentirosa!" Gritaron todas las otras 7 chicas y todas se abalanzaron sobre su pobre amiga "Al baño con ella!" Dijo Misty apuntando al baño, obviamente liderando la rebelión contra Hikari. Quince minutos después todo el grupo estaba sentado en el suelo, rieron cuando escucharon un grito de Hikari al verse al espejo, ahora ella tenia pelo azul-medianoche y verde brillante

"Continuemos" Dijo Misty con una sonrisita malvada "Aun hay suficiente tinte para el pelo para dos personas mas" agrego, Shigua mostro la botella

"Bien" Hikari suspiro "Sakura verdad o reto?"

"Reto"

"Tienes que… llamar a casa de Drew y decirle a su mama que embarazo a una chica" Hikari rió malvadamente

"Oh vamos, eso es demasiado malo" Dijo May mirando a Hikari

"Malo?!" Grito Hikari "Lo que ustedes le hicieron a mi cabello es mucho peor!" Las chicas rieron, luego se quedaron calladas mientras Sakura hacia la llamada. Cuado ella colgó, todas rodaron por el piso de la risa

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, ahí tienen, un típico verdad o reto XD**

**La explicación de este capi son…**

**Los profesores!!**

**Pofesor (a) de… - Nombre**

**Ataque y Defensa – Cinthya Shirona (también es su guía)**

**Crianza – Roxane Tsutsuji**

**Física – Claire Ibuki **

**Biología – Gardenia Natane**

**Matematica – Jasmine Mikan**

**Quimica – Candice Suzuna**

**Historia – Winona Nagi**

**Deporte- Maylene Sumomo**

**Entrenamiento practico o batallas – Volkner Denji**

**Coordinación – Wallace Mikuri**

**Ingles – Roark Hyouta**

**Geografia – Falkner Hayato**

**Musica- Juan Ardan**


	4. Un plan en marcha!

Mientras tanto---

En casa de Ash, Shinji, Gary y Drew estaban junto al pelinegro decidiendo y practicando la canción a tocar

"Hey chicos, que opinan si-?" Dijo Drew pero antes de poder terminar su frase, bajo la mirada y saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular que estaba vibrando "Si diga?" Drew respondió tranquilamente, de repente la calma se fue "Mama que-?" Drew quedo con cara atónita, los demás solo lo miraban "DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!" Grito de repente sonrojado, Gary y Ash comenzaron a reír a lo que Shinji alzo una ceja "Mama yo nunca-?!" Dijo tratando de hablar el peliverde "Si mama" Dijo en tono resignado y luego colgó la llamada

"Oye que paso?" Pregunto Gary con tono burlón

"No lo se, pero la practicara quedara para otro día" Dijo Drew volteando a su amigo, se quito el bajo y lo guardo "Por alguna razón mi mama cree que embaracé a un chica" Murmuro con la mirada baja, listo, hasta Shinji se estaba riendo, ni hablar de Ash y Gary "Oigan no es gracioso!" Grito molesto, los demás siguieron riendo "Aaaargh! olvídenlo!" Drew cerro de un portazo saliendo de la habitación (y de la casa) camino a su casa para tratar de ver cual era el malentendido y porque en el mundo su mama pensó eso

De vuelta en la pijamada—

El juego de verdad o reto había terminado, Misty ya se había colocado su camisa otra vez, Hikari y Sapphire tenían mechones de pelo verde brillante, Sakura se sentía un poco mal por la llamada pero cada vez que lo recordaba reía, May y Nozomi habían comido comida de perro y May había vomitado (en el baño) por ello, a Leaf la habían retado correr por toda la casa en ropa interior pero igual, lo hizo y estaba muerta de risa y Marina había revelado estar enamorada de Kenta

"Bien…" Dijo Sapphire "Que tal si escuchamos buena música?" tomo el MP3 de Nozomi y coloco unas pequeñas cajas de sonido

"Si…" dijo Nozomi volviendo de la cocina, había ido a tomar agua y quitarse ese asqueroso sabor de la boca, Sapphire presiono el botón de 'play' y la música comenzó a sonar, 'Chemicals React' las chicas comenzaron a cantar y bailar mientras que sus pokedaimonium bailaban, saltaban y se movían por todos lados, luego de que esa acabo comenzó a sonar 'Girlfriend' y las chicas una vez mas comenzaron a bailar, sus pokedaimonium saltaban animados, Hikari tomo su guitarra y comenzó a disimular que la tocaba, luego de eso comenzó a sonar la de 'Hips don't lie' y todas se sentaron por el piso, cansadas, a excepción de Leaf, May y Hikari, quienes bailaban al ritmo de la música al mas puro estilo Shakira

"Oigan, tengo una idea!" Dijo Sakura poniéndole pausa al radio

"OYE!" Se quejaron May, Hikari y Leaf

"Escuchen, escuchen" Dijo tranquila Sakura, diciéndole a las tres que se sentaran "Chicas, ya que ustedes tiene que hacer dos participaciones en el acto del próximo viernes, porque no bailan alguna música?" Pregunto, las demás se animaron

"Si, seria fantástico!" Dijo Marina emocionada "Porque no bailan la de hips don't lie? bailaban igualito que Shakira hace un momento" Propuso

"Hmmm… creo que es una buena idea" Dijo Hikari "Las músicas de nuestra banda son todas para cuatro personas y sin Misty estamos acabadas" Dijo

"Hey! que hay de la música que estabas escribiendo tu'" Pregunto Misty

"Ah… bueno, aun no esta terminada" Dijo la peliazul-marino con una gotita

"Pero eso es! termínenla y háganla solo para tres personas" Dijo Misty, Hikari lo pensó por un momento

"Es una gran idea!" Dijo Marina, las demás concordaban

"Entonces debo terminarla antes del viernes próximo… y también deberemos practicarla" Dijo Hikari

"Por que no te ayudamos, entre todas podemos terminarla mas rápido y así cada una aportara sus ideas, estoy segura de que la canción será fantas-" Antes de que Leaf pudiera terminar su hiperactiva sentencia Sapphire grito

"Ay no!" tenia ambos audífonos conectados al MP3 escuchando la 'hips don't lie' "Chicas, esta música esta rayada!" Exclamo

"QUE?!" Dijeron todas

"Si, miren" Coloco las cajas de sonido una vez mas y la música en una parte repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez "Y ahora que?" Pregunto viendo a las demás

"Podemos bailar otra" Dijo Hikari alzándose de hombros

"Nooooooooo!" Dijeron May y Leaf "Hay alguien mas que tenga esa música?" Preguntaron a todas

"Yo solo tengo la versión Karaoke" Dijo Nozomi

"No importa, así mejor, grabamos y cantamos con nuestras propias voces" Dijo Leaf

"Si, pero, necesitan alguien que haga de Wicleff Jean" Dijo Nozomi

"Tengo otra idea!" Dijo Sakura con un tono de musiquita "Cuando vemos clase con el profesor Juan? el martes?" Pregunto

"Clase de música… los… lunes!" Dijo Misty recordando

"Mejor aun" Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa victoriosa "Esto es lo que haremos…" Y le cuenta su plana las chicas

"Ah!" Grito Hikari sonrojada "Hablas enserio?!"

"Claro" Dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos con una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de su plan

"A mi me parece genial" Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

"Si, y no se lo esperaran" Dijo Leaf con una risita

"Pues esta decidido!" Dijo Misty "Nozomi, acuérdate de llevar el CD, de todas maneras te envió un mensaje para recordarte" Dijo "Ahora, con asunto a la música, que tenemos aquí?"

"Bueno, recuerdo que era esto" Dijo Hikari tomando una hoja y escribiendo la letra de la música que había inventado

"Pues, es bastante buena" Dijo May viéndola, todas las demás tras ella

"Manos a la obra!" Grito Sapphire alzando el puño

------ Lunes en la mañana---

"Hola Chicas!" Nozomi se acerco a las chicas sosteniendo su morral en una mano y saludando con la otra, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Akada como mothim tras ella

"Hola Nozomi" Respondieron todas

"Que trajiste el CD?" Preguntó Marina dando saltitos al igual que wani-wani

"Claro!" Dijo Nozomi "Esta en el bolso, primero nos toca clase de Química con la profesora Candice Suzuna y luego Música con el prof Juan"

"Si pero… deberíamos de ir a hablar con el desde ahora" Dijo Misty

"Ah!" Dijo May poniéndose las manos en las mejillas y cara de preocupación "Se me olvido que hoy había química, con todo el alboroto no me traje la bata!"

"Uuuuuyy… sin la bata no podrás entrar" Dijo Leaf con expresión de 'uppss'

"Asi mejor, esto haremos, May yo te presto mi bata y tu vas a química mientras que yo hablo con el profesor Juan" Dijo Nozomi mirando a su compañera, de su bolso saco un CD de música, una bata blanca de laboratorio y unas hojas con algo escrito "A mi no me afectara mucho perder esta clase, así que, ve"

"Operación 'Hips don't lie' a la carga!" Dijo Sakura animada

"Shhh ahí vienen los chicos!" Dijo Hikari desesperada "Actúen normal!"

"Cual fue la gran idea?!" Dijo Drew acercándose a las chicas y echándoles miradas asesinas a todas "Revise el historial de llamadas, ustedes ayer llamaron a mi casa y le dijeron una estupidez a mi mama, me tomo toda la noche explicarle" Drew miro a Leaf "Ahora todas ustedes van a pagar y sobre todo tu ya que era TU numero" Dijo apuntando a la chica hiperactiva

"Ah si?" Dijo Leaf colocando sus manos en la cintura "Desde mi punto de vista los que sufrirán aquí serán ustedes, sobre todo porque aho-" Las demás chicas comprendieron que Leaf iba a decir su plan y le taparon la boca

"Lo que Leaf quiso decir es que ustedes no se podrán vengar de nosotras, somos mucho mas inteligentes" Dijo Sapphire cubriendo la escena de Misty y May tapándole la boca a Leaf

"Ya veremos Touka" Dijo Drew mirando a la chica a los ojos "Y me vengare, ya veras Green" Drew se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el laboratorio de química, Gary, Ash y Shinji, quienes no habían dicho ni una palabra, simplemente lo siguieron

------------

Ya todos estaban en clase de química, hoy iban a realizar un experimento así que todos tenían sus batas, las mesas de laboratorio eran por parejas así que en la parte trasera del salón cerca de la ventana estaban May y Leaf, al lado de Leaf, en la mesa de al lado Drew y Gary, y en la contigua Ash y Shinji, delante de las dos primeras estaban Sakura y Marina, a su lado Misty y Hikari y al lado Kengo y Richie, delante de Sakura estaba Sapphire, quien trabajaría sola ya que Nozomi no estaba y al lado, Brendan y Kenta

"Muy bien, viertan un poco de bicarbonato de sodio en la mezcla" Explico la profesora Candice mientras Kissaki (su pokedaimonium, un Frosslas) realizaba la tarea

"Por arceus, la clase de química es aburrida" Dijo Leaf, realizando el experimento, Kamo como squirtle estaba casi dormido y May y Maraya iban por el mismo camino

"Muy bien, ahora revuelvan un poco la mezcla hasta que adquiera consistencia uniforme" Dijo la profesora Candice, May y Leaf estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando a su lado oyeron unos toques en la ventana, voltearon y era Nozomi

"Mira, es tu oportunidad" Susurro Gary de manera malvada a Drew, Drew volteo y vio a las May y Leaf hablando 'lenguaje de señas' con Nozomi a través de la ventana, puso una sonrisa maliciosa, tomo uno de los tubos de ensayo que contenía un liquido color azul oscuro, se estiro mientras la profesora no veía y lo vertió en el experimento de Leaf, luego regreso a su posición inicial, actuando normal, pero Gary reía por lo bajo

"May, alfin lo entrego, ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es que en clase de música, actuaremos normal, como si no hubiéramos tenido nada que ver y será misión cumplida" Dijo Leaf animada, hablando con May y luego extendiendo su pulgar hacia Nozomi, esta hizo gestos de que tenia que irse y las vería después, las dos asintieron y volvieron la vista al frente tratando de actuar como si hubiesen estado prestando atención todo este tiempo, pero…

"O-oye Leaf… se su-pone que deba actuar así el experimento?" Pregunto algo asustada May ya que la mezcla se veía azul oscura, de pronto comenzó a botar espuma y ensucio todo el escritorio

"Ahh!!" Gritaron ambas chicas, parándose de golpe de la mesa, la cual estaba cubierta de una especie de mezcla burbujeante azul, todos los demás voltearon a verlas, Drew y Gary riendo por lo bajo

"Srita. Balance Srita. Green que hicieron!?" Dijo la profesora un poco escandalizada "Ahora habrá que limpiar todo esto, ustedes se quedaran aquí la próxima hora para asegurarse de dejarlo tal y como estaba" Reprocho, May y Leaf se miraron asustadas, si estaban castigadas limpiando el laboratorio como se supone que iba a funcionar su plan?


	5. Ya tenemos la musica!

Marina y Sakura, quienes estaban delante de las chicas miraron sus expresiones y llegaron a la misma conclusión, estado castigadas la próxima hora su plan se arruinaría, ambas se miraron y asintieron

"Ehmmm profesora Candice?" Dijo Sakura tranquilamente

"Si Srita. Sayo?"

"Hum… fuimos… nosotras quienes vertimos algo en su experimento" Dijo bajando al mirada, Marina copio sus acciones

"Si profesora, fue solo una broma, lo sentimos, nosotras limpiaremos esto pero no castigue a May y Leaf" Dijo la peliazul-celeste, Drew miro al escena sorprendido y confundido, al igual que Gary

"Bueno… pues no fue una broma divertida, esta vez lo dejare pasar por que admitieron que lo hicieron pero la próxima vez espero un mejor comportamiento, sino, esto ira a sus expedientes Srita. Sayo y Srita. Crystal" Dijo al profesora mirándolas severamente "De todas maneras, ustedes tomaran el castigo y limpiaran esto"

"Si profesora" Dijeron ambas de mirada baja, pero en realidad estaban sonriendo 'suceso!'

---------------

"Eso estuvo muy cerca" Dijo Leaf en un suspiro sentándose a desayunar

"Si, pero almenos las cubrimos" Dijo Sakura

"Gracias Chicas, les debemos una" Dijo May mirandolas

"No, en lo mas mínimo" Dijo Marina con una sonrisa sincera "Es lo que las amigas hacen por las amigas, además, nuestro plan debe seguir en marcha así que no se preocupen"

"Terminemos de comer rápido para ir al auditorio y hablar con el profesor Juan antes de que comience su clase, Nozomi ya hablo con el pero igual debemos de explicarle mejor" Dijo Leaf comiendo rápidamente

"Por cierto quienes hicieron la broma?" pregunto Misty mirando como Sakura y Marina iban al laboratorio a limpiar el desastre y la prof Candice las regañaba otra vez

"No, pero creo tener una idea" Dijo Dawn mientras revolvía el espagueti en el tenedor "Pelo verde a las 10 en punto" Agrego, las otras 4 chicas de la mesa voltearon para ver a Drew y Gary acercándose

"Porque hicieron eso?" Pregunto Gary

"Hacer que?" Dijo Sapphire, fingiendo no saber

"El que Marina y Sakura las cubrieran en química" Dijo Drew

"Es lo que hacen las amigas" Dijo May alzándose de hombros "Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos otros asuntos pendientes" Dijo parándose, después de terminar de comer, Misty, Dawn y Leaf la siguieron

----- Después del almuerzo en clase de música-----

"Buenos días alumnos" Dijo de manera tranquila el profesor Juan Ardan, su pokedaimonium sootopolis, un empoleon iba tras el, mientras entraba al auditorio, los alumnos estaban todos sentados, las chicas emocionadas, aunque trataban de disimularlo y los chicos fastidiados "El dia de hoy tendremos practica, he seleccionado una música y elegiré algunos de ustedes para cantarla… hummm… a ver" Dijo el profesor mientras veía a todos los alumno "Hikari… Leaf… Gary… Drew, May…y… Shinji!" Dijo el profesor señalando a los alumnos, las chicas soltaron unas risitas y se pararon a lo que los chicos pusieron cara de 'WHAT?'

"Yo no pienso cantar!" Se quejo de inmediato Shinji, koterux como flareon lucia molesto

"Ni yo!" Dijo Gary cruzándose de brazos, Kouchi como poochyena mostraba los dientes y gruñía

"Pues tendrán que hacerlo" Dijo el profesor Juan "De lo contrario les pondré una mala nota" Los chicos tomaron unas hojas que el profesor les entrego y subieron al escenario junto con las chica, todos los demás se reian, sobre todo cuando…

"Que?! No cantare esto!" Se quejo Drew señalando el papel

"Vamos, em… porfavor srita Waterflower, puede poner la música?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a Misty, quien asintió y se dirigió al equipo de sonido del otro lado del escenario, Drew estaba molestísimo por el echo de que el profesor no lo escuchase

Misty presiono el botón de 'play' y la musica comenzó a sonar…

"Ladies up in here tonight" Comenzo Gary de mala gana, mientras veía la letra en la hoja que el prof le había dado

"No fighting, no fighting" Shinji decia de fondo

"We got the refugees up in here" Dijo rápidamente Drew

"No fighting, no fighting" Las chicas trataban de aguantar las risas a lo que Shinji seguia

"Shakira, Shakira" Dijo Gary en suspiro

"I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa" Cantaba Drew, en perfecta sincronía pero de mala gana

"Shakira, Shakira" Hizo de fondo Gary, May suspiro

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body" May comenzó a cantar su parte con una melodiosa voz, las demás chicas sonrieron y miraron de reojo a los chicos… drew la miraba… impactado?

"And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection" May cerro los ojos mientras cantaba, un pequeño sonrojo era visible en su cara, Gary se dio cuenta de que Drew no reaccionaria asi que le pego un codazo, Drew le echo mirada asesina, pero giro la vista al frente

"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing" Decia Drew viendo a May quien estaba susurrando algo con Leaf y Hikari

"And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it" Drew miraba el papel que tenia en manos, tratando de hallar que partes cantaba May, pero según el, la próxima tenia que cantarla Shinji, asi que volteo a ver el chico quien hizo un gesto de disgusto

"I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa" En realidad el pelimorado cantaba bien, Hikari no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mas aun al pensar lo que pasaría después

"Shakira, Shakira" Escucho a Gary, despertando de sus pensamientos y preparándose a cantar

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body" Cantaba Hikari, al igual que May con una hermosa voz, miro a las chicas y les guiño el ojo, a lo que todas hacían gestos de 'lo haces muy bien, sigue asi'

"And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto" Los chicos veian extrañados como es que Hikari cantaba sin ver la letra, de echo, cantaba perfectamente, como si _tuviera _que hacerlo

"Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection" Hikari miro a los chicos, mas específicamente a Shinji, todos la miraban a ella, ella se sonrojo y decidió voltear a sus amigas, Misty y May seguían con sus señas de 'vas muy bien' mientras que Leaf comenzó a apuntarse a si misma con una sonrisa

"Shakira, Shakira" Dijo entre la confusión Shinji

"Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain" Cantaba Leaf animada, moviéndose de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa, hacindo diferentes movimientos, miro a las chicas y estas hacían señas de que parara de bailar

"Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día" Cantaban los chicos mirando a las chicas con miradas de 'ustedes tambien'

"Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día" Secundaron los chicas

"I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira" Shinji continuaba con su parte, koterux ya no se veía tan molesto, por otro lado, Raimei estaba muerto de risa, osea, Ash tambien

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body" Una vez mas Hiakri cantaba, esta vez, hizo como May y cerro los ojos, de repente, se tranquilizo un poco mas… después de todo, ella adoraba esa musica

"Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move  
like you come from Colombia" Dijo Drew en tono de burla, luego se rio por lo bajo, osea, que va a saber bailar May

"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!" Dijo May sonriendo  
"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así" Dijo de pronto Shinji

"Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me  
back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats" Cantaba Gary de manera rápida y certera, para impresión de todos, la verdad era que se sabia de memoria la música, Leaf tuvo que estar pendiende de cuando le tocaba unirse en "Why the CIA wanna watch us?" Pero al canto bien, luego suspiro

"I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto" Leaf seguía cantando, esta vez mas tranquila, pero mirando a Gary, quien luego de cantar tan rápido estaba como que tomando un poco de aire

"Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection" Leaf terminaba de cantar extendiendo el pulgar a las chicas, la misión estaba completa, solo faltaba la parte final

"No fighting" Finalizo Gary  
"No fighting" Cerro Leaf

Las chicas gritaron de emoción al finalizar la música y entre las tres intercambiaron 'hi-5' Miraron a las demás chicas sentadas en el publico y todas estaban re-contentas, los chicos por otro lado, aguantaban la risa mientras Shinji, Drew y Gary, hacían la misma acción de meter las manos en los bolsillos y sentarse de nuevo

"Muy bien" Dijo el profesor Wallace aplaudiendo "Maravilloso… ahora, alguien mas quisiera cantar esta otra música…"

-------------------

Area de casilleros de las chicas, después de clase de música

"Chicas chicas!" Decia Marina corriendo hacia las demás quienes estaban conversando acerca de su 'appeal' en la clase de música "Tengo al música, se gravo todo! Y se escucha fantástico!" Dijo dando saltitos de emoción

"Genial!" Dijo May equivalente de emocionada "Ya quiero oírla!" Exclamo

"Primero habrá que pasarla al otro CD" Dijo Marina

"No puedo esperar" Aclaro Leaf

"Vaya que si!" Dijo Nozomi


End file.
